


Be Bad

by badmash



Category: Black Christmas (1974), House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Gender-neutral Reader, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmash/pseuds/badmash
Summary: Billy is so fucking desperate for you it’s rare for you to get a chance to take control. All that talk of eating you out, stuffing your hole, and making you come on his filthy tongue is sincere. The first time you’re together is a whirlwind and he 100% follows through.Slasher/Reader collection.
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Reader, Billy Lenz/You, Vincent Sinclair/Reader, Vincent Sinclair/You
Kudos: 34





	1. Billy Lenz & Fingering, GN!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Billy Lenz (1974) & gender neutral reader. Rebloggable version [here](https://bad-mash.tumblr.com/post/638986192418914304/billy-lenz-fingering).

  * Billy is so fucking desperate for you it’s rare for you to get a chance to take control. All that talk of eating you out, stuffing your hole, and making you come on his filthy tongue is sincere. The first time you’re together is a whirlwind and he 100% follows through.
  * While he’s usually the one fingering you, it never gets old. Sometimes he stuffs his fingers between your lips, pinning your tongue, crooning, “ _Li-ttle, li-i-ittle piggy—Pretty slut! Pretty whore! Suck them like m-my co-ock!_ ” He makes you gag on them, eyes gleaming even in the dark of your room, grin crooked and sharp as a knife. He fucks your mouth until your eyes are burning with tears and you’re squirming beneath him, desperate to be touched. He ruts against your thigh, cock hard, spreading his precum across your skin, but he doesn’t let his own thigh press between yours.
  * From there, he’ll force you onto your belly, hips up. His nails bite into your waist and thighs. “ _Piggy! Whore! So-o-o hungry for Billy’s fat cock!”_ He’ll spit on your hole, giggling when you whine and writhe beneath him. “ _Let me lick it, let me lick it, let me lick it!_ ” He’s quick to fill you up, babbling all the while about how hot you are inside.
  * His fingers are long and lean. His hands are unsteady and often flutter about, squeezing your ass only to quickly move to your hair where he pulls, settling into a harsh rhythm only to falter as soon as you’re really getting into it, edging you without even meaning to.
  * He likes to stuff you with as many fingers as you can take, licking at your hole as he does, only pausing to rant, “ _Pretty piggy wants my big, juicy cock! Pre-pretty piggy wants to be fucked by my fat cock!_ ” and maybe to bite bruises across your thighs.
  * He’s never satisfied with just one orgasm—mostly for himself, but it inevitably means you come again and again, too. He covers you in his cum along the way, absentmindedly rubbing it into your skin before licking it up. Sometimes he gathers it on his fingertips and shoves it in your hole, laughing and moaning and whimpering at the sight.
  * Once he’s finally had enough, he’ll curl up with an arm draped over you (maybe a leg, too, if he’s feeling particularly clingy) no matter how hot and sweaty you are. And if you try to squirm away, he’ll only drag you closer, muttering, “Naughty, naughty, naughty…” Despite his sharp edges and squirming, he’s a good cuddler—or at least he is when he’s totally worn out.
  * When it is your turn to finger him, he’s just as desperate and wild—maybe even more so. He presents himself for you, legs spread as far as he can get them, face pressed to the sheets. He drools and sobs and laughs until he’s hoarse.
  * “ _S’good_ ,” he’ll slur around high, lilting notes of pleasure. “ _Fuuuck—Fuck! More, more, more!_ ” Every thrust of your fingers fucks cries from his throat. Even when he’s drooling and biting at a pillow, he makes all sorts of noises: low and rough, mewling and sweet, animalistic and brutally raw with his want.
  * He rocks his hips back onto your fingers and claws at the sheets. “ _C’mo-on_ , _Piggy! Fuck me! Fuck me like you mean it_ ,” he singsongs before his voice cracks. “ _Billy… Billy’s so bad! Naughty Billy! Fuck Billy hard—_ hard!” He bucks and squirms and chants your name.
  * While you fuck him, he’ll jerk off hard and fast. He gets even louder and wilder then, his body so fucking hot and tight around your fingers—needy in a way that has your heart racing.
  * With your fingers stuffing him and his fist so hot around his prick, it doesn’t take long for him to come. When he does, he keens and sobs. He doesn’t stop touching himself until he’s nearly coming out of his skin from the oversensitivity. If you even think about stopping, he’ll snarl and pitch a terrible fit.
  * It will take him a while to string a proper sentence together after, but he’ll eventually be ordering you to give him more, more, more—always so hungry for your touch.




	2. Vincent Sinclair & Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He practically sobs upon feeling your heat for the first time. He’s trembling all over. He keeps looking at you, expression caught between awe and anxiety as he drinks in every sign of your pleasure. The slide of his finger inside you is slow and lingering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent Sinclair & gender neutral reader. Rebloggable version [here](https://bad-mash.tumblr.com/post/639172648258125824/vincent-sinclair-fingering).

  * Vincent has broad, strong hands. His skin bears the marks of his work—they’re covered in callouses, scars, nails trimmed to the quick to keep them out of the way. They’re unwavering. He has to be steady and careful to create his art, and that translates to the way he touches you.
  * At first, he’s unsure—he’s never been with anyone. His hands may create delicate works of art, but he’s never used them to touch someone tenderly like he wants to touch you. You’ll have to guide him to cradle your face between his hands, whispering to him that it’s okay, he’s not going to hurt you, it feels so good…
  * He watches you with wonder, breathless, overwhelmed by the smallest touches.
  * You bring his hand to your chest, gasping as his thumb brushes your nipple. He makes a noise low in the back of his throat. You watch as his pupil dilates. With all the care in the world he draws the pad of his thumb over your nipple again, eye flicking between the way your flesh pebbles and the expression on your face.
  * He often struggles to speak, but you’d swear he whispers, “ _Beautiful_ …”
  * He wants to touch you everywhere. He strokes your shoulders, down your arms, pets the soft skin at the inside of your elbow, the inside of your wrist. He traces your hipbones and, oh so carefully, touches your thighs. The closer he gets to the crux of your legs, the more hesitant his touch becomes.
  * You’ll need to pet his hair and provide reassurance for him to go further, promising him again and again that it feels so good, you’ll tell him if you need a moment or if something is wrong. He can trust you and you trust him.
  * You show him how to slick his fingers, maybe even preparing your own, legs spread, hips hitched so he can watch as you slide the first finger inside yourself. He makes a wounded noise as if he’s the one being touched, absolutely stunned. He can’t look away for even a moment. “Just like this,” you murmur, showing him how you angle your fingers as you add another.
  * When it’s his turn to take over, he practically sobs upon feeling your heat for the first time. He’s trembling all over. He keeps looking at you, expression caught between awe and anxiety as he drinks in every sign of your pleasure. The slide of his finger inside you is slow and lingering.
  * It’s your first moan that spurs him on. He fluctuates between being far too cautious and eagerly thrusting into you. The more noise you make, the faster he goes. When you call his name, he grips your hip and adds another finger, taking up a punishing pace.
  * “ _Beautiful_ ,” he whispers and croaks out what might be a curse.
  * When you tense around his fingers, he whimpers and slows his movements, drawing out your pleasure. As you come down from your high, he’ll carefully slip his fingers free and curls up around you. He’ll want to press his cock to your thigh or ass, but even delirious with his pleasure, he holds back until you reach for him.
  * It’s harder for him to be on the receiving end due to the vulnerability, but it’s something he hungers for. He craves intimacy even if it scares him, and there’s a particular relief in baring himself to you because you’ve never been anything but accepting of him, body and soul.
  * The first time you have him like this, you take your time. Many kisses are shared before you even think about getting undressed. Eventually, when his clothes and mask are set aside, you lay him on his back and kiss him and kiss him until he’s melted for you.
  * Even though he’s nervous, he’s so hard for you. His cock is pretty and flushed, already growing wet. You gently stroke his cock as you touch his hole, simply pressing your slick fingers to his entrance to give him a chance to grow used to the sensation. You praise him and his beauty, tell him how good he’s being for you. Even though he tilts his face away from you and his blush spreads from his cheeks to his chest, he rolls his hips as if to urge you on.
  * He takes to it beautifully, gasping and moaning, hands fisted in the sheets, eye squeezed shut. His mouth is so pink from where he’s been biting his lips you can’t help but kiss him again.
  * “ _More_ ,” he croaks. “ _More_.” You’re more than happy to give it to him, slowly fucking him with two fingers now. Every thrust of your fingers spurs raw gasps and shivering sighs from his throat.
  * He won’t touch himself, instead choosing to draw it out for as long as possible, letting you decide if he comes on your fingers alone or maybe with your mouth around the head of his cock. He’s precious like that.
  * When he comes, it’s with a ragged cry of your name. His hips shudder. His grip is so tight on the sheets you can hear the fabric straining.
  * Afterwards, he’ll be desperate to be held. He needs you to reassure him—help him feel safe by reminding him that you love him. His vulnerability is a beautiful thing, and you don’t intend to take advantage of it, not ever. He’ll need lots of affection, but he certainly enjoyed it.



**Author's Note:**

> All pieces are cross-posted from Tumblr [@badmash](https://bad-mash.tumblr.com/). Feel free to direct requests there.


End file.
